


幼师体验

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	幼师体验

*cp森兰  
*大概只是为了写点好玩的东西  
*没有真人甜  
*xss幼师役，bbyl小孩子役  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
今天是小森隼上班的第一天。  
不过虽然说是上班，其实也就是个临时打工的地方。  
“为了去海外留学向公司借的钱啊...”  
这么笔大金额，他怎么想也不能向父母要吧，毕竟是自己擅自做的决定。  
作为艺人现在又还没那么多钱可赚，日常开销虽然是能省则省，可按照这个省法，小森粗略算算，能还完全款少说也是五年后的事了。  
“五年后...噗...”  
他自己都被这个数字吓到笑出来。  
于是，这就是他开始寻找打工的原因。  
普通的服务类当然是不行...万一被发现不论从哪个方面来说都是死路一条...  
普通的服务类的不行，那就特殊的服务类好了。  
这么随意地决定了之后，正好走在路上看到墙上的一则招聘启事，看着离自己家也不远，作为临时打工的薪水也完全看得过去，事少钱多离家近的活谁不愿意干呢？  
他于是带上口罩，开始了在短暂的幼师生涯。  
  
  
  
  
2.  
戴口罩是园长了解他的情况特殊允许的，反正也就工作一个来月，正好还是春季花粉症高发期，正好就用这个理由搪塞过去就好了。  
然而小森走进班级内的一瞬间，空气不知道为什么凝固了。  
几秒钟后就是一顿炸开锅的景象，大概是出现了紧急事态吧，连一旁已经习惯的班主任老师都要大吃一惊。  
再过了几分钟，小森的针织帽和口罩都已经被扯了下来，帽子下藏着的非营业时间的未set的金发也被揉得一塌糊涂。  
“哇！这个哥哥是金发耶！”  
“跟我妈妈经常去的那些牛郎店里的人差不多的感觉！”  
“可是不觉得哥哥还挺帅的嘛？”  
“帅是帅...这个酒糟鼻是怎么回事啊！”  
小森在心里排列了无数槽点，比如牛郎店怎么可能有这种牛郎，还有小男孩看小女孩夸自己时候的反驳，小朋友你的脸可是涨得通红啊，你是不是喜欢她啊，虽然我鼻头红是真的。  
不过先抛开这些来看，小森倒是确定了自己确实对小孩子苦手这件事。  
他叹了口气，回头就发现孩子们又从他身边散开了，各干各的去了。  
“不愧是小孩子...”  
不过他也默默确定了，自己并不会在这群小孩子间暴露的事情，暂时也就放松了警惕，他对自己说：口罩什么的不戴也罢。  
  
  
  
  
3.  
在被冷落了超过5分钟的那一刻，小森决定去找个孩子搭话。  
“好，就决定是你了，人群中最帅的那个一个人玩的帅小孩！”  
说上就上，小森跪坐在小孩的旁边，耐心地等他合上手中书的最后一页才向他搭话。  
“你好？”  
“你好。”  
“为什么一个人在玩呢？”  
“因为昨天玩过了！”  
小孩突然用很认真很坚定的语气和眼神回答小森，反而搞得他不知道该怎么回应。  
“咦，原来是轮休制...？”  
也只能在心里这样默默画上个槽点，回去再跟团员分享吧。  
“那...比起那个，你的名字是什么呢？”  
“白滨亚岚。”  
“亚岚君是外国人？混血？”  
“是混血噢，菲律宾混血。”  
“怪不得长着一张这么精致的脸。”  
“老师这么说我也是会害羞的噢？”  
“完全没有害羞的感觉好嘛！你个不知廉耻的小孩！”  
不过在这他也是个打工者，还是乖乖咽下了嘴边毫无根据只是发泄情绪的话。  
“不过这样的话，我在这是不是有点多余啊...？毕竟亚岚君今天休息对吧？”  
“完全不！隼老师看起来很有趣的样子所以完全没关系！”  
“啊，那就好...”  
“嗯？我还没自我介绍啊？”  
“诶？老师不是那个小森隼吗？电视上的...？”  
小森的头上此刻升起了一万个黑人问号并且觉得自己愚蠢到了极点。  
至于这个愚蠢是从寻找打工的地方开始的，还是从和亚岚君搭话开始的，谁又知道呢？  
“去吃午饭咯——！”  
铃声响起，孩子们都乖乖地坐定在了饭桌边，正敲着碗筷等开饭呢，一旁的小森就跟石像一样不再动了。  
“死了？”  
亚岚君戳了戳一旁的已经完全无反应的小森，笑了笑便也坐了下来，一边扒着碗里的饭一边看着小森一动不动的样子偷笑着。  
  
  
  
  
4.  
“暴露了暴露了暴露了暴露了...”  
“怎么了，隼老师？”  
“没，没什么...就是有点头晕...亚岚君，我可以喝你的牛奶吗...”  
“诶？”  
这是孩子们的下午的点心时间时两人的对话。  
小森对教师没有点心制度表示抱怨，同时也想安慰一下自己。  
稍微得意了一点就暴露了什么的...！  
“完全OK！不过教师没有下午茶吃吗？真可怜。”  
亚岚君离开座位，又去拿了个碗和一次性杯子，给小森分了一块饼干和半杯牛奶。  
“小森隼恢复了活力。”  
亚岚君用游戏里旁白那样不带感情色彩的语调说着这句话，孩子们似乎都很开心的样子，亚岚君更是笑得开始拍桌——吃完后满足地趴在饭桌上，占了大半张桌子的小森说自己此刻感觉到了人生的幸福之处。  
“啊...其实身份暴露不暴露都随便了...”  
他笑了笑，把脸朝向亚岚君那边。  
“不要把我的全名说出来！”  
“可是又不是什么秘密？”  
“好——吧！那看样子你明天的午饭只能归我了！”  
“不行！你要是吃了我的饭我可是随时可以去告发你在这里打工的事情的噢？”  
“啊...被抓住把柄了！亚岚大人请原谅我！”  
“好吧，那就先原谅你了！”  
事后小森再想起来也会默默问自己，这谜一样的家庭氛围是什么情况。  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
亚岚君喜欢爬到小森的背上，然后勾着对方的脖子强行要求他背自己玩。  
“你是女孩子吗！”  
虽然很多次这样指责过了，亚岚君似乎并不在意这些的样子，还是很享受小森宽厚的肩膀和偶尔回头时能看到的笑容。  
“咦？”  
怎么整得跟恋人一样？  
随着日子的相处，两个人的心中都有了同样的疑问。  
直到有一天，小森问了亚岚君有没有喜欢的女孩子。  
当亚岚君说自己还太小不适合恋爱的时候，小森可真是太自愧不如了。  
不过亚岚君后面又补了一句。  
“跟女孩子什么的比起来，隼明显更好玩不是吗？”  
“完全不是吧！还有你怎么就开始对我直呼其名了！至少加上‘老师’两个字吧！”  
“不不不，就我们的关系已经不需要敬称这种东西了吧！  
亚岚君意味深长地对小森笑了笑，让小森有点毛骨悚然。  
“算了算了，随你的便了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
为期一个月的幼师体验结束了。  
离开的时候亚岚君似乎特别舍不得小森的样子，嘴里一直嘀咕着“你要是走我就去告发你”之类的话，小手却一直紧紧地拽着小森的衣角不放。  
小森像第一次见到他那样跪坐下来，在与他同样的高度抱了抱他，揉了揉他滑滑的头发。  
“下次在live上再见吧？有可能的话我会给你关系者席噢！”  
“那你一定要多给我饭撒！毕竟是关系者嘛！”  
“连饭撒都知道啦，不愧是亚岚君。”  
小森的手轻轻拍在亚岚君的肩膀上，“好，一定给你我最大的饭撒。”  
虽然离开的时候小森想着，自己果然是除了跳舞也没几件能做好的事了。  
他觉得自己当个临时幼师也就是个半吊子的，不过和亚岚君的相遇似乎填满了生活的快乐。  
倒也不坏？  
这么想着，小森的脑海中开始描绘下次在live上和亚岚君相遇的场景了。  
“要给他怎么样的饭撒呢...？”


End file.
